In order to fasten planiform or dish shaped components to a supporting structure of an aircraft, normally a large number of connection elements are used. Such connection elements have to meet a host of boundary conditions that conventional fastening elements, known from prior art, such as screws, clamps and rivets are unable to meet. Without establishing a ranking, such boundary conditions include: sound insulation and thermal insulation; light weight of the connection elements; security against unintended disconnection, even during extreme loads, for example as a result of a fire associated with an accident; easy positioning even in the case of difficult installation conditions; and little expenditure of time and tools for connecting and disconnecting, i.e. for attaching and removing the connection elements.